


To Let Oneself Love

by Alixtii



Series: Watcher!verse [36]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bisexual Character, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Marriage, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Third Person Plural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-27
Updated: 2005-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married life is not unlike single life. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Let Oneself Love

Married life was not unlike single life; now they no longer retired to separate rooms. They were still there for each other, still worked side by side to bring some type of safety to the world at large. They commanded Slayers from their London offices and their Bath mansion. The fate of the world was held in their hands more often than not.

They both knew, if it came down to that, that they would each sacrifice the other for the good of the world without hesitation, without thought. It was the only reason they let themselves love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> [LJ/DW Comments](http://alixtii.dreamwidth.org/37940.html#comments)


End file.
